


Don't Stop the Music

by Muucifer



Series: Winter Break Prompts [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consent, Drunk Sex, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muucifer/pseuds/Muucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for John sneaking into a club; Bro is a bit tipsy and starts hitting on him, not realising it's Dave's friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop the Music

Music pulses and crashes around him the moment he steps through the door, surrounding him in a loud cocoon and drowning out the sound of his own thoughts. Bodies cluster and bounce together in one mass on the dance floor, a solid moving entity under the beaming lights. Others litter the edges, prowling about with drinks sloshing against their fingers. The bar on the far edge is a wall of people, all reaching out or leaning against one another while the employees rush about trying to satisfy everyone at once. Bouncers linger near the entrance- not his of course- and scan the rowdy crowd from behind dark shades and grim faces.

John ducks away from the alley door before they have a chance to see him. He glances at people’s wrists, checking for any sign there was a bracelet he was supposed to be wearing but finds nothing except the occasional X to signal a minor. As he makes his way towards the bar, he weaves through patrons along the outside of the dance floor and avoids meeting anyone’s gaze, despite most people being unable to see straight.

The bartender he ends up near is tall, a little overbearing, and barks at him for his order. He splutters the first thing that comes to his mind- something incredibly embarrassing with far too much fruit and not enough liquor- and the blonde he’s awkwardly wedge up against giggles at him before pressing closer and slurring something he doesn’t quite catch into his ear. When the bartender thrusts a petite glass with bright colors and an umbrella into his hands, he fumbles around for money but the girl slips the bartender cash and winks at him. He thanks her, taking the drink and sipping it gingerly.

She chatters into his ear, chest pushed up and drink coming dangerously close to spilling onto his pants more than once. At some point, she must tell him her name and he must have told her his, because she keeps calling him, “Joooshn.” He can’t reason out if she’s trying to say Josh or John, either way she wasn’t doing a good job and there was far too much alcohol on her breath for her to be standing as upright as she is in those heels.

Eventually, she spots someone she must know and waves goodbye before stumbling off. John thinks about going after her and making sure she’s safe, but decides against it when she falls into the arms of a cute brunette who carts her off to a booth and gets her a glass of water. By this point, his drink is mostly gone and the DJ’s music is a far off tune under the screams and pounding of dancers and drunks alike.

John had came because Dave recommended this place, told him that is was the best place in the area and that it was relatively safe as far as bars go. He’d also mentioned that the DJ was the best and listening to it John couldn’t complain. It was enough to keep the floor lively and people coming through the doors every night. John glanced towards the DJ’s area, but the overhead lights kept it secluded. Once in a while though, he spots a waitress disappear in that direction with a drink, returning with an empty glass.

Eventually, the set seems to end because the music switches into a playlist distinguished purely by the fact that it seems to stray into a few slightly recognizable popular songs covered in editing and personal touches. John turns back to the bar, satisfied to let the music wash off his back. He’s still nursing his first drink when someone bumps his back and leans around him to order. He makes an attempt to weasel away unnoticed, but whoever it is catches him and murmurs he’d just be a minute.

Sure enough, he leans away with a beer in hand a moment later. The man props his back against the high edge of the counter, relaxing too far into John’s personal space. He thinks about venturing back towards a booth or to the floor, but a good look at the stranger makes him stop and reconsider. If he didn’t recognize him before, he sure does now. Honestly, he should have known Dave would send him to his Bro’s place, after all who else was worthy of their music tastes?

Bro really looks exactly how he remembered him from the last time he was at their flat and the elder brother was awake enough to not have his face buried in the futon; the only notable difference is the buzz of adrenaline and the slight stagger in his step. He looks so very _alive_ , regardless of the slight drag of his hand over the glass and the split second lag in his vision. Sweat drips down his neck, stray blonde hairs cling to his face, and his glasses shield his eyes. A thick leather jacket hangs loose and open around his chest, showing the heave of his body with each breath. His clothes stick to his body, sticky and wet where he’s worked the tables and his body’s moved with the beat.

Bro turns to look at him and John expects him to be recognized and dragged out on his ear. Instead, Bro flashes him a brief smirk and asks how his night was going, no dawn of recognition ever crossing his features. Going along with it, John stutters out that it was nice, and that the music was awesome. This of course, gets a reaction- a grin- but Bro says nothing else. They nearly have to scream at each other to make pleasant conversation from this range, people everywhere shouting in turn to each other and making the volume increase. The Texan shuffles closer casually, even going so far as to lean down and let his breath ghost over John’s ear.

When the lady did it, John was kind of grossed out, especially by the stench of fruity liquor on her tongue. Bro’s warm breath, even with the scent of beer, is soothing as it hums around him. His heavy voice drowns out everything, wrapping them in a bubble. John finds himself drawn in, turning to chuckle his own words- dorky responses to the bad pick up lines Bro’s throwing his way- along Bro’s jaw and let his lips linger for far too long. 

Joking spirals rapidly into intimacy when Bro’s arm finds its way around his waist, snaking around and tugging him closer. He’s tucked against Bro’s chest, the jacket draping around his frame when Bro hovers over him. Cheesy phrases fade into genuine flirting, Bro’s hand traversing his side, rubbing along and sneaking under the hem of his shirt to slide along his smooth hips. John twists his fingers into Bro’s shirt, tightening it until he has Bro stooped down to his level. Bro trails his mouth over John’s cheeks and forehead, never quite kissing. John shudders, holding him closer.

Anyone else, John would be shoving away; disgusted by horny bar-goers who wanted a quick fuck. But it was Bro. Dave’s older brother who always bought them junk food and rigged the apartment with enough traps to set the boys on alarm. Bro who gave even John’s prankster gambit a run for its money, in his own smuppet filled way. Bro who was stupidly sexy and set John’s body aflame whenever the two were graced with the random occurrence of being alone together. So John took his chance; Bro had enough liquor to not know it was him and he was soaring on a cloud of fizzy cocktail that made him bravely dumb enough to try.

Too quickly though, Bro’s pulling back and hesitating, saying he has to go back to his set. He can feel the reluctance radiating from the man and takes the initial step towards the stage ahead of Bro. Bro gives him a confused look that dissipates into one of knowing. He catches John’s hand in his and drags the brunette behind him as he weaves through the crowd and up to his equipment. John fumbles with the door that leads up to it, Bro abandoning him to get ready. With the door locked, John darts up the rest of the steps. Bro’s already sitting and fiddling with buttons and knobs; clicking through and setting everything up. John sidles up behind him and hooks his arms around his neck, content enough to hang there while Bro finishes.

Sure enough, Bro has music blasting around them, hand flying along the discs and scratching with precise movements. Blue eyes focus as best they can on the too-fast movements of his gloved hands along the black surfaces. It’s too much for his dizzy brain to handle, instead nuzzling his face down into Bro’s tan neck and suckling on the slick skin. Instead of hearing any noise the blonde may have made, he feels the skin vibrate under his lips and Bro tilt away from him, giving him more access. John busies himself marking and kissing every inch of Bro he can get to, going so far as to tug the jacket off and nibble along his shoulders.

Below them, he can hear the shouts of patrons as they screech along to the music and holler at each other. If he leaned forward, he might have been able to watch them as they moved in chaotic unison, chests colliding with chests and hips grinding in an absurd mating dance only the drink-addled could ever hope to understand. But John focuses instead on the heat of Bro against him and the ripples of pleasure that spread through them.

Bro hoists himself up, leaning over the tables and yelling into the microphone John didn’t notice was there. Whatever he says, John doesn’t catch it but the dance floor howls in return. Suddenly the music switches and it’s hard and heavy, Bro’s body forcing each turn of the beats and John watches in awe. Bro drops one hand for a brief second, beckoning John closer before returning to the drum of the tune. John slinks under his arm, pressing into his chest and arching awkwardly over the electrical board behind him.

Their lips meet with a crackle of lust, Bro devouring him in one fell swoop the moment they connect. John is swept away by it, letting the older male take control and guide every movement that leaves him gasping for air when they break apart. Beer and fruit tumble together, swishing around in the space between their mouths before being swallowed back into another kiss. Bro tugs and nips his lips, rolls and slides their tongues together. It’s messy, drool dribbling down his chin and teeth catching once in a while, but it’s so inexplicably wonderful. John loops his arms around Bro’s neck, holding their bodies as tight as those on the dance floor.

John rubs himself along Bro, guiding their crotches together through the thick fabric of their jeans. Bro is hard and solid, straining against the zipper as he groans into John’s mouth. Never once does he stop working the turntables around John, even when he begins thrusting back against John. The brunette squeaks- the sound consumed by the air around them- when metal scrapes him through his boxers. He considers pulling back, stopping, but Bro is gorgeous like this, so close.

Instead, he drops to his knees under the table, fingers moving the fly down and tugging Bro out in clumsy movements. He doesn’t waste time admiring the length or thickness of the cock in his hands, barely even notices the cool metal running in lines on the underside of it, just pops the nearly purple head past his lips and sucks. Before Bro, John hadn’t thought about doing anything with a guy, let alone sucking one off in a public place. But he shrugs it off and bobs as far as he can, letting the tip brush passed his tongue. Mindful of his teeth, he picks up the pace until he’s slobbering excitedly around it, saliva and pre dripping down his hands around the base and onto his pants.

If Bro notices his inexperience, he doesn’t mind it, bucking into John’s mouth and fighting the urge to tangle a hand into the curly dark locks and fuck John’s face. What part John can’t fit into his mouth, he makes up for with his hands. They squeeze and pump along his shaft, massage over his balls, and smear along his hips. He’s overeager to please, but Bro appreciates it as he rapidly approaches his end. John feels the music pound around him, increasing into a crash of sounds that somehow still make perfect sense.

The song finishes just as Bro does, spilling into his mouth. John jerks back at the taste of him on his tongue, only to end up getting covered as his dick twitches and coats his face. The music dies down with Bro’s harsh breathing, slowing until it switches back into a dull thump in the background. Bro hovers above him, panting while John sets about cleaning himself up. Never once taking his eyes off Bro’s, he scrapes everything off his cheeks, glasses, and lips before dipping his finger into his mouth, sucking the mess clean.

Behind them, the bar gradually empties until only the too-drunk-to-function are left and being carted off by grumpy employees. Bro bends down to pluck John off the floor, mouth latching on to him as he fixes his pants. They part only for Bro to finish shutting the system down, then Bro’s grabbing his jacket and sweeping John out the back door. John’s tossed into the old, beat up orange truck he’s so accustom to, bouncing on the tired springs while Bro stumbles into the other side and the engine roars to life.

They tear down the empty streets, Bro flying to get the back to his apartment. Once they do; Bro drags John out of the truck and carries him up the steps. Dave, John knew, wasn’t home. He’d gone over to his girlfriend’s house for the night. Bro doesn’t seem to care if he was or not, dropping John onto the futon and ravaging his mouth. John yanks Bro down on top of him, still painfully hard and needy.

Large fingers undo his pants and tug them off, sending them flying into a far corner of the room and John can’t be bothered to be concerned. They move in a frenzy; tearing clothes off and biting any exposed skin only to lap at the marks and soothe the wounds. Bro has John spread out and bare, body trembling with passion. John works Bro out of his clothes, carefully tugging the wet underwear off and discarding them. Both naked and hot, they rut against each other.

Flesh slips along flesh, Bro attacks his mouth with reckless abandon. Their teeth clink together more than once, but Bro rights them quickly. His hand wraps around John suddenly, the teen gasping and jerking into it. He fists and strokes him, watching John writhe under him beautifully. It takes just a few short moments and the boy is covering his hand in white. John collapses back onto the futon, whimpering and shuddering in the aftermath of his first release by someone else’s hand. Bro mouths along his jaw and cheeks, murmuring hushed praises into the creamy skin.

John lets his mind go blissfully blank, until the sound of foil ripping brings him out of his reverie. Bro kneels over him, cock in hand as he slides a condom down over it. An open bottle of lube rests against his side; Bro plucks it up and squirts a generous amount on his hand. He wraps it around himself, slicking up the latex, then his fingers disappear between John’s thighs. He jolts when Bro slides the first in, too limply content to do much more than that, but the second one stings and he hooks his arms around Bro and tucks into his neck. Bro continues to mouth soft words of encouragement as he works a third in, slowly breaching the brunette and spreading him open.

As soon as John is deemed ready, Bro pulls his fingers out with a wet noise and aligns his cock with the slick entrance. The first press of Bro into his body makes him seize up and whine. Bro caresses his waist and hips, rubbing his tender skin until John slumps back and relaxes enough for Bro to slide farther in. John’s tight, virginal, and nervous, but Bro takes it slow and easy, letting each rung of the ladder catch. Once Bro is fully seated inside of him, John curls into his body and waits. Bro doesn’t move, no matter how desperately he wants to, until John nods and wriggles around him.

They start up a lazy pace; Bro rolling into him and John shifting down to meet him. Then Bro brushes something inside that makes John see stars and his voice increases with every faint graze. The louder John moans, the faster Bro goes, encouraged by John’s show of pleasure. John tosses his head back, bouncing on Bro’s cock and dragging his nails down the blonde’s toned arms. Bro tips his head forward, watching John’s body take him with each thrust, the shape of his metal bars disappearing into the flushed hole. He groans, reaching one hand down to wrap around John and pump him in time to their movements.

A near scream from John as he slams against his prostate, his walls tightening marginally, has Bro finishing as well. His body seizes up, muscles straining as he props himself above John and forces shallow thrusts through his orgasm. John whimpers, feeling full and weak as he slumps back and finishes as well. He twitches and spasms, Bro holding him tight as they rock carefully. When the younger male whines, begging him to stop, too sensitive to keep going, Bro pulls his softening dick out. He groans and collapses next to John, discarding the condom in the general direction of the garbage can.

They lay together panting until one of them shuffles and grabs a blanket. Bro tucks John against him and bundles the two of them in the sheet. He combs his fingers through John’s hair, listening to the smaller male hum in approval and nuzzle his neck. John tangles their legs together, inching as close as physically possible. They twist into one another, and Bro croons in John’s ear about how lovely he was. John giggles and plants a line of licking kisses along Bro’s collar. Before long, they both sink into peaceful sleep.

John wakes up first, blinking blearily as he tries to recall exactly what happened. He hadn’t had much to drink, just enough to make the finer details fuzzy. Bro lies fast asleep around his waist, snoring and grumbling when John squirms away from him. John cringes, pain shooting up his spine when he touches the floor and forces himself upwards. With a limp, he ventures to grab a glass of water - thinks better of it and grabs two - and a couple of aspirin. He makes it back to the futon without falling, and sets himself down as gently as he can.

He expected Bro to sleep most of the day away, and is both pleasantly and mortifyingly surprised when Bro wakes up just a short time after him. The Texan doesn’t move at first, grumbling into the mattress for a few moments. When he does roll over, John gives him a sheepish look as he gawks.

“Fuuuuuck.” He hides back in the mattress and for a moment John worries he’s upset. He reaches out to lay a small hand over Bro’s shoulders, creeping closer until Bro turns back to look at him.

“Good morning, Bro. Uhm.” Bro waves a hand at him lazily, then reaches out to pull him down alongside his body. John flounders for words, but instead he curls into Bro’s heat, letting the man fold him into his side. They lay in tense silence, John fearing he’s actually upset - the calm before the storm - and Bro trying to piece together how he woke up with Dave’s best friend in his bed.

Something clicks, “Ya li’l shit you snuck into the bar. We- fuck.” John ducks his head, looking anywhere but at Bro’s face, completely nervous. Bro swats the back of his head; John jerks and pulls back to look at him. Instead of saying anything, Bro hugs the teen back to his chest.

“Errrh Bro? Are you mad? Because I kind of really, really like you and I w-” He’s hushed by Bro’s lips tapping his lightly, growing steadily more insistent until John’s soft and pliant under him. They kiss tenderly, Bro letting his hands roam John’s sides and John twining his into Bro’s hair.

When they part, Bro smirks, “Guess I won’t be pickin’ up twinks anymore. Granted this is somethin’ ya want.” A grin splits John’s face, beaming. He throws his arms around Bro and clings to him, giggling quietly into Bro’s ear. Bro feels him nod excitedly, hair tickling his jaw. He allows himself a small smile while John’s bubbling with happiness.

After a minute he slaps John’s thigh, “Alrigh’ alrigh’ yer gross kid, let’s get in the shower.” John squawks indignantly about not being gross, but Bro shoves him off the futon and leaps up. For a moment, John flails on the ground until he sees the sly look on Bro’s face. He hobbles to his feet, grabbing at Bro. The blonde hops out of the way, taunting John as he strolls leisurely down the hall towards the bathroom.

John snorts, scrambling to follow him on sore legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that I'm doing requests over break~ (These have a chance of being lengthy)  
> [Lucifer-Writes](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
